Can't Fight This Feeling
by sara83
Summary: Hermione knows what she wants in life and she knows how to get it. Will that all change when she gets the attention of a certain someone?
1. 1

Title: Living in Fear

**Title**: Can't Fight This Feeling

**Pairing**: DM/HG…

**Rating**: M later on

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Hermione knows what she wants in life and she knows how to get it. Will that all change when she gets the attention of a certain someone? (I suck at summaries)

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were excitedly talking about the new school year that began in only one day. Hermione was excited to be starting her final year as the Head Girl; Ginny had been made a prefect.

"I am so excited about going back to school, I can't stand it! This is my final year; so much could happen."

"You know, you're right. A new year…. a new look." Ginny grinned.

"A new look?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You are a pretty girl, but you hide it all behind books. You said this is a new year and anything could happen."

"I think I look just fine. Ron also thinks that I look just fine."

"Hermione, Ron is my brother and I love him, but he is…boring. Besides, a new look for you could definitely spice things up for the two of you."

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Hermione, you know I love you, but you are stuck in the fifties." Ginny said.

"I am not!" Hermione barked.

"We are in a time where a woman can be anything she wants to be, do anything she wants to do, and LOOK any way she wants."

"I like the way I look thank you very much."

"You don't look bad Hermione, you just don't look as great as you could. You have a lot of potential."

Hermione looked at her reflection. She was about 5'5 and between 110 and 115 lbs. Her dark brown unruly curly hair fell to the middle of her back and was constantly frizzed out; it almost matched her bushy eyebrows. Her skin wasn't ghostly pale, but it was in definite need of some sun exposure. Her entire wardrobe consisted of skirts that went to her shins, long sleeved, pale colored shirts and sweaters, and thick black shoes.

"I think I look…just fine." Hermione said quietly.

"You already said that…you are always hiding behind books. No body ever notices you because you won't let them. This is your last year as a kid. You can have fun without falling behind in school. Let me help you."

"I guess I could do it for Ron, he seems to be kind of distracted lately. What did you have in mind?"

"Let me bring out your natural beauty. No magic involved." Ginny smiled.

"Ok, but NO magic. I don't want people to think that I tried too hard."

Ginny squealed with glee, "Yay! This is going to be so much fun! First thing is a visit to the hair salon for a new do, manicure, pedicure, and facial. Then it's off to the mall for some makeup and a whole new wardrobe. Oh yes, and new shoes of course."

"The mall?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, muggles DO know how to shop."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out the door.

Six hours later, Hermione and Ginny arrived back at the burrow and collapsed onto the floor with over a dozen shopping bags.

"I've never done so much in one day in my whole life." Hermione said as she removed her shoes and rubbed her aching feet. "We should have done the pedicures last."

Ginny bolted upright when she heard voices outside. She grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled her off the floor and towards the stairs with bags in hand, "I don't want anyone to see you until you are completely ready!"

"But Harry is here. I haven't seen him all summer." Hermione complained.

"I know, all the more reason not to see him until we are finished!"

"But…"

"We still have to get you into a new outfit and try out this makeup we spent a fortune on."

"You mean _I_ spent a fortune on…" Hermione grumbled.

Ginny tugged Hermione up the stairs just as Harry and the Weasley men walked in.

"Ginny…Hermione…Harry is here." Mr. Weasley called.

"Be down in a bit dad!" Ginny called back as she shoved Hermione into her room and slammed the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Who knows." Ron replied.

Ginny went through all the bags until she found the perfect outfit. She held it out to Hermione, "Here, put this on."

Hermione took the clothes, "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this. I can't wear this! It shows way too much."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I saw you when you tried it on; it only shows like an inch of skin."

"That's one inch too much!"

"Just put it on!" Ginny barked.

She rummaged through the bags and set all the makeup on her nightstand. Hermione changed her clothes and sat down to let Ginny do her makeup. She chose a very light pink blush that matched her lipstick, as well a little eyeliner to accentuate Hermione's brown eyes. Finally she added some blue eye shadow to match Hermione's baby blue spaghetti-strap tank top and blue jeans.

Ginny stepped back for a final look, "Hermione, you look beautiful!"

Hermione looked at her new reflection. Her once unruly hair was now straight and shiny with very subtle red highlights and fell just below her shoulders in layers. Her eyebrows no longer looked like Groucho Marx, her skin was more golden than white, and her nails had been given a French manicure. Her tank top only showed about an inch of skin, but she still couldn't help but be self-conscious. Her jeans hugged all of her curves just right, and her black sketchers finished off her new look just right. Hermione barely recognized herself.

"This isn't me Gin."

"That's the whole point! Trust me, you are going to knock 'em dead."

"I don't know…"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out the door, "Wait here."

'What are you doing!?" Hermione shrieked as Ginny ran down the stairs.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny gave Harry a quick hug then returned to the stairs.

"Can I have your attention please?" Ginny asked.

Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George all turned their attention to the youngest Weasley.

Ginny smiled, "May I introduce you all to the new…Hermione Granger!"

"Ginny, stop that!" Hermione called from the stairs.

Ginny smiled at everyone and glared up at Hermione, "Get down here before I have to drag you down!"

"No."

"Hermione, don't make me…"

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming."

All the men looked at Ginny with confusion on their faces as she argued with an invisible Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly started down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she stopped, glared at Ginny who had a huge grin on her face, then turned to face everyone else. Other than Mr. Weasley, everyone's mouths dropped open at the sight of Hermione.

Mr. Weasley just smiled, "You look lovely dear." Then he went about his business.

The four teenagers continued to stare.

"Granger?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Very nice." Fred Said.

"Very nice indeed." George added.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson as the boys continued to stare. Ron and Harry were speechless.

Ginny glared at her brother and his friend, "Well you two, what do you think?"

"I…um…well….you…" Was all that either of them could manage to get out.

Ginny grinned and leaned into Hermione, "That means they like it." She whispered in her ear.

Hermione went up and hugged Harry, "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you! How are you?"

Harry had to take a minute to pull himself together, "I'm fine. I've missed you to. You look…great."

Hermione smiled and blushed again, "Ginny did it. She thought I needed a new look."

Fred and George smiled at Ginny, "Nice work little sis."

Ron thought that his older brothers were looking at Hermione a little too hard and he glared at them. They just smirked at him, then went to join their father.

Ginny nudged Ron, "Well, say something!"

"You look incredible." Ron managed to get out.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley walked in at that moment, "Hermione dear, you look wonderful!"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"Except one little thing." Mrs. Weasley walked over and pulled Hermione's shirt down so it wasn't showing any skin. "There, that's better."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mom."

Hermione grinned.

All through dinner, the boys kept stealing glances at Hermione. Ginny was overly pleased with herself, and secretly Hermione was happy too. Although it was a little weird to have all the Weasley men, aside from the oldest, looking at her in a new way. After dinner, Ron and Hermione went for a walk. They walked down the road, hand in hand, but neither said a word. Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind; that's all." Ron smiled and squeezed her hand.

They stopped walking and Ron turned to face her, "You look incredible Hermione."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you. I did this partly for you, I thought you might like it."

"You didn't have to do any of this for me."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

Hermione noticed that Ron's face was getting a little red, "I just didn't want to be too boring for you."

"It doesn't matter what I think Hermione."

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you would like it." Hermione wanted to cry.

Ron let go of Hermione's hand, "Well, I don't. You shouldn't have done it."

Hermione was now totally confused, "But you said I looked…"

"I know what I said, but you still shouldn't have done it!"

"Don't you yell at me Ronald Weasley! I don't understand what's wrong with you. You have been so damn distant lately and now you are telling me that you don't like the way I look, even though you said I look good. You aren't making any damn sense!"

Hermione turned on her heel and left.

TBC…

Just a little opener, it will get better, I promise.


	2. 2

Title: Living in Fear

The next morning, the Weasley home was alive as everyone prepared to leave for the train station. Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken all morning and everyone had noticed.

Ginny was helping Hermione drag her trunk down the stairs, "Are you going to tell me why you and Ron haven't said a word to each other since last night?"

"No." Hermione replied.

"I am your best friend, tell me."

"We went for a walk last night and all of a sudden he started going off on how I shouldn't have changed my look. First he said he liked it then he flat out hates it. Something is going on with him and he won't tell me what it is!"

"That's a guy for you. Don't worry, he'll get over whatever he is freaking out about and all will be well again."

"Well, he had better get over it pretty damn quick." Hermione grumbled.

"By the way, you look great." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione had chosen the same look at yesterday but today she had on a pink top and all of her makeup was a pale pink to match.

--

Everyone said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the four teenagers boarded the Hogwarts express. Both Harry and Ginny had agreed to keep Hermione and Ron apart during the ride so that the two could cool off.

Hermione was searching for an empty compartment while Ginny was getting snacks when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"You must be new here, because I never forget a…back."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and turned around to face Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini, "That was very clever."

Malfoy's eyes went wide when he saw who he was speaking to, "Granger?! What the hell happened to you?"

Hermione stared him down, "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"I see your attitude hasn't changed."

"Well, what can I say Malfoy? You bring out the best in me." She sneered.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Granger." Draco warned.

"Someone should teach you how to use it properly." Blaise smirked.

Hermione looked disgusted and Draco smiled, "You shouldn't draw attention to yourself if you can't take the heat."

"It certainly wasn't for your benefit." Hermione barked.

Draco snickered, "Well, No matter what you do to yourself, you will always be the same old filthy little mudblood."

Hermione smirked at him, "Well then what does that make you? After all, you are the one who hit on me just now."

"Believe me, if I had known it was you, I wouldn't have wasted my breath."

Hermione glared at him, "Ferret."

She turned on her heel, marched into the empty compartment and slammed the door behind her.

Draco and Blaise continued down the aisle, "Damn, Granger has changed." Blaise said.

"Changed or not, she's still filthy." Draco sneered.

Blaise scoffed, "Please; I've seen you do worse…much worse."

"Granger is off limits. She is best friends with the only person that could actually cause trouble for us this year."

"Still…it's ok to just look. Her clothes seem to have gotten…smaller since last year. I would love to see what's under them." Blaise smirked.

"Drop it Zabini." Draco barked.

"What bothers you more, the fact that you hit on Granger without knowing it, or that you still want her?"

Draco glared at his friend.

"I'm sorry man, but it's true. I saw the way you were looking at her. Every single girl that you've ever hit on has always ended up in your bed in the end."

"I didn't know it was her Blaise. Believe me, I feel very disgusted with myself right now."

"Well, I don't think anyone would blame you if you lowered your standards just this one time."

"It's not going to happen. Now will you shut up?"

Blaise just smiled and the two found a compartment.

--

Hermione was looking out the window when Ginny walked in. When she saw that Ginny was empty handed, Hermione smiled. "Did you forget the snacks?"

She saw the look on Ginny's face and he smiled disappeared, "What's wrong?"

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, "I found out why Ron has been so distant."

"Good. Please tell me."

Ginny didn't speak and Hermione got worried, "Ginny, what's going on?"

"I was looking for the trolley and I saw Lavender Brown talking to her friends about her boyfriend. She was talking about how 'good' she and he had been at sneaking around his girlfriend's back for the last few months."

Hermione instantly knew what Ginny was saying, but she let her finish.

"She went on about how it had started at the end of last year. One of her friends said that for being such a smart witch, you had no clue. At that moment, Hannah turned around and saw me. It's a safe bet that she knows you know now. She's probably looking for Ron right now."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "Are you ok?"

Hermione took a minute to collect her thoughts; "Ron has been cheating on me with Lavender Brown since the end of last year. That explains a lot." Hermione got up, "I have something to settle."

Ginny stood up but Hermione stopped her, "I need to do this alone. I'll be ok." She left Ginny in the compartment and went in search of Ron.

She found Ron and Harry in a compartment and she immediately wondered if Harry knew about this. Ron looked up and saw the look on Hermione's face.

She didn't even give him a chance to say anything, "Were you ever planning on telling me or were you just going to see how long you could get away with it?"

Harry stood up, "Hermione, what's going on?"

She looked at Harry then back at Ron, "So he _doesn't _know. It seems that your best friend has been seeing Lavender Brown behind my back for the last several months."

Harry looked at Ron, "Tell me that's not true Ron."

Ron looked at the two of them for a minute, "I wish I could. I'm sorry."

Harry's face got red and a tear slid down Hermione's cheek, "You're sorry? All this time I've been thinking that I was doing something wrong and all you can say is 'I'm sorry?' How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

Now it was Harry's turn, "What the Hell is the matter with you? Hermione is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you go and fuck it up by cheating on her! How could you be so damn stupid?"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't waste your breath Harry."

Ron stood up, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, it just happened."

"You just _save _your breath. I want you out of my life. I really hope it was worth it." With that said, Hermione left the compartment and Harry followed her.

As they were walking back to Ginny's compartment, Hermione and Lavender spotted each other. As they walked past each other, Hermione gave Lavender a look that made her blood run cold. They got back to the compartment and Ginny was pacing back and fourth.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Needless to say I broke up with him." Hermione said.

"I can't believe none of us knew about it." Harry said.

"Tell me about it. I was living under the same roof with him all summer and I had no clue." Ginny had stopped pacing finally.

Hermione sat down, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I hate to kick you out, but I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Of course." Ginny and Harry said in unison.

The exited the compartment and left Hermione alone with her thoughts.

--

After everyone had arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione walked into the Great Hall and every single head turned to look at her. By now the entire school knew about Ron cheating and she heard things like 'I can't believe she's here' and 'she's got courage.' She even heard a few people say things like 'wow, she got hot,' and 'Weasley is and idiot, she is fine.' Hermione ignored everyone and went to the Gryffindor table. She saw Ron sitting with Lavender at the far end of the table and Ginny and Harry were at the other end looking severely pissed off. Hermione walked over to them.

Ginny glared at her brother and then looked at Hermione, "He has no shame."

Hermione smiled at her, "I'll be ok."

"I cannot believe that git would pick that…thing over you." Harry spat, referring to Lavender.

Hermione chuckled, "First of all, I left Ron so it was either her or no one. And as for that…thing, I will take care of her."

"How?"

Hermione patted him on the shoulder, "Watch and learn."

Hermione went over to Lavender and Ron and Lavender stood up, but Ron stayed down and looked at the ground. Lavender smiled at Hermione sympathetically, "I'm really sorry about all of this Hermione. We never wanted to hurt you…you just can't help who you fall in love with." Hermione could tell that Lavender was lying through her teeth and just wanted to look good in front of everyone. Hermione studied Lavender for a moment as everyone starred at the two, hoping that a catfight would break out.

"Gee, that's sweet Lavender. Are you truly sorry?" Hermione faked sincerity.

Lavender put on her best smile, "I really am."

Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Lavender's head and muttered a spell. All of a sudden, people started laughing and pointing at Lavender. Her friend Parvati shrieked, "Oh my God!" She handed Lavender a mirror and she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw herself; Lavender's entire face had broken out and her once silky smooth hair was now frizzy and totally unruly.

Lavender dropped the mirror and lunged at Hermione who stepped to the side, "Just as I thought."

"What did you do to me you bitch!?"

Hermione just smiled, "Just a little spell. See, if you had really been sorry, then that spell wouldn't have worked. I just exposed you for the lying, boyfriend stealing, whore that you really are."

Lavender gasped, Harry and Ginny grinned, and others snickered. Ron just kept looking at the floor and on the other side of the room Draco Malfoy couldn't help but show a look of amusement.

"Reverse this spell right now!" Lavender screamed, running her hands through her hair, trying to smooth it out.

Hermione laughed, "You're kidding right? The only way that the spell will reverse is if you are genuinely sorry for what you did. And other than your sincere apology, I am the only one who can reverse it. If you try to do it yourself, it will only get worse."

Just then McGonagall stormed up to the Gryffindor table, "What is going on here!? What happened to you Miss Brown?"

Lavender pointed at Hermione, "That bitch did this to me!"

McGonagall glared at Lavender, "Watch your mouth Miss Brown." She turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I did it." Hermione stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because she deserved it; she is so obsessive when it comes to the way she looks. I knew it would be the perfect punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"For stealing Ron away from me."

"Ms. Granger, please reverse this spell; there are other ways to deal with this."

"No."

McGonagall looked surprised by Hermione's answer, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry professor; I mean no disrespect to you but I am NOT reversing this spell. Lavender is going to have to deal with it and only when she is truly sorry for what she's done will it go away. It's very simple to reverse; she just has to have a heart."

People snickered and Lavender glared daggers at Hermione.

"If you do not reverse this spell, I will be forced to give you detention." McGonagall stated.

"Do what you must." Hermione replied.

"Detention? That's it? She does this to me and that's all she gets!?" Lavender barked.

"Take your seat Miss Brown." Lavender plopped down and tried to smooth out her hair.

McGonagall looked at Hermione, "Very well Miss Granger; I'll see you in my class after school tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and then went to sit with Harry and Ginny; never once did she look at Ron. After the Great Hall had settled down, Dumbledore stood up and made the announcements. Among them, he announced that Hermione Granger was the new Head Girl and Draco was the Head Boy. Everyone cheered and applauded…. for the most part, then the feast began. Hermione talked to all her friends and was grateful that no one was bringing up the situation with Ron. Everyone showed a bit of sympathy but they also showed respect. It took a lot guts for her to do what she did; not to mention is was great seeing Lavender Brown get what she deserved.

--

After dinner, the prefects showed all the first years to their dorms and McGonagall showed Draco and Hermione to their dorm. Hermione immediately went upstairs and started unpacking. She looked around the room that was all hers for the next year and was twice as big as the Gryffindor common room. For the last six years, she had shared a bedroom with countless other teenage girls and now she finally had one all to herself. Her very own bedroom was just one of the advantages of being the Head Girl; she also had her own bathroom and common room. Well, she _almost _had them to herself. She had to share the bathroom and common room with one other person; the Head Boy. There was a king size four-poster bed against the far wall with gold silk sheets and a dark red quilt. To the left of her bed was a mahogany desk with a bookcase next to it and her closet next to that. Across from her bed was a large vanity and a dresser next to that which matched the color of her desk. To the right of her bed was a large window that looked out over the Quiddich patch. Hermione snapped out of her trance when she heard voices coming from the common room.

She opened the door and descended her staircase to see who it was. Malfoy, Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson were standing next to the fireplace inspecting the common room. The common room was twice the size of Hermione's bedroom and was decorated in red and silver for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. To the left of the front entrance was a fireplace with a large red couch and coffee table directly across from the fireplace. There was a huge area rug in dark green and red under the couch and coffee table. To the right of the front entrance was a large bookcase jam-packed with books and an overstuffed chair that matched the couch next to the bookcase. Behind the couch was a Wizard's Chessboard. To the left of the room there was a staircase than led to the Head Boy's bedroom and on the right was the staircase that led to the Head Girl's bedroom. In between the staircases was a door that led to the bathroom. Between the couch and the bathroom door, there was a large dining room table for meals when either the Head Boy or Girl, or both decided to eat here rather than in the Great Hall. The three Slytherins turned to see who had joined them and Pansy glared at the Head Girl.

"I can't believe she is the Head Girl." Pansy said to Draco looking at Hermione disgustedly.

"Tell me about it. It doesn't surprise me though; all that sucking up was bound to pay off eventually." Draco said.

Blaise and Pansy snickered and Hermione glared at him, "I'm the Head Girl because I worked for it which is more than I can say for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy barked.

"My father didn't have to buy my way in to this honor. That's what it means." Hermione sneered at Pansy.

"Why you little mud-" Pansy started before Hermione cut her off.

"Mind who you talk to like that Parkinson. I have the authority to take points away from you _and _your house." Hermione cut her eyes to Draco, "Do you _always_ let her speak for you Malfoy?"

"How dare you speak to him like that!" Pansy shrieked.

"Shut _up_ Pansy!" Draco growled.

Hermione chuckled, "You _show_ her Malfoy."

Draco stormed over to Hermione and grabbed her arm, jerking her forward so she could feel his hot breath on her face, "You had better be more respectful to your _superiors_ Granger!"

Hermione glared daggers at him, "I'll remember that next time I see them!"

She yanked her arm out of his viselike grip and pushed past him and stalked out of the room.

"By the way Granger, we loved the scene in the Great Hall; it was classic!" Pansy called after her.

Blaise watched Hermione leave with an amused expression on his face, "That girl has got a backbone; talking to you like that."

Draco looked at him, "And if she's not careful, I'm going to rip it right out of her."

"Can I watch?" Pansy asked with a growl.

Draco looked at his watch, "Shit, I have to go to Dumbledore's office."

"For what?" Blaise asked.

"Head business I suppose."

"Draco, I thought you and I were going to…spend some time together before dinner." Pansy pouted.

Draco ignored her and looked at Blaise, "I'll see you later." They did a weird handshake thing then Draco left the room.

Pansy looked at Blaise and he smirked at her, "Not a chance Parkinson."

He walked out the door, leaving Pansy alone to pout.

When Draco got to the entrance to Dumbledore's office Hermione was already there. She ignored him and continued waiting.

"Are you going to go in or are you just going to stand there?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I don't know the pass word. We are supposed to wait for McGonagall." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

They stood there glaring at each other for a minute or so before Professor McGonagall appeared, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for meeting me here. Shall we?"

She turned to the portrait and said the password, "Chocolate frogs."

The door swung open and the three ascended the staircase into Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in his chair and he stood when they arrived.

He shook each of the student's hands, "Welcome back Miss Granger; Mr. Malfoy. I've asked you here so that we may discuss a few things before the new school year starts. First off there is the annual Yule ball that the Head students plan every year. It is best to get started as soon as possible so that nothing is overlooked and everything is planned precisely so that we may all enjoy it. I know that you two have not always agreed, but it is important that you work together on this and everything else this year so that you set a good example for the rest of the students."

"Yes professor." They said in unison.

Dumbledore smiled and continued on, discussing things with them. After about thirty minutes, he was finally finished, "Well, I believe that's everything. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Thank you professor." They said before leaving the professors to talk.

Hermione pushed passed Malfoy and he grabbed her arm before she could walk away. She glared at him, "Let go of me ferret; I'm already going to have a bruise from you!"

Draco tightened his grip and pulled her close, "If you ever make me look like an idiot in from of my friends again…"

Hermione glared at him, "I don't have to, you do a pretty good job of it all by yourself!"

Draco stared at her for a moment, but didn't let go, "You've got guts Granger."

"Nice of you to notice, now let go!" She jerked her arm away from him and massaged her arm, "Keep your paws off me!"

Draco smirked, "Keep dreaming Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's _not _what I meant!"

"You know, it's pretty bad that your own boyfriend cheated on you with the class slut."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Hermione slapped him with all the strength she could manage. "You know NOTHING about that so you just shut your mouth!"

Before Malfoy had a chance to react, Hermione ran off down the hall almost in tears.

--

TBC…

Ok, so I know things are kinda boring now but I PROMISE that they will get better. I have the whole story worked out and I am writing bits and pieces as ideas come to me. I have to get through the boring stuff first and I really hope that you will stick with me on this! Thanks!


End file.
